


Tell Me, Muse

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Study, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally's thoughts as she waits for Percy to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossy_Bench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/gifts).



Tell me, Muse, of that woman of much patience, who waited for far too long, after watching her only son leave. Many the people whose lives she saw, whose trades she learned. Many the sorrows she suffered at home, while waiting for Percy to bring himself and his friends back alive. Yet despite her wishes he failed to save some of them, because of their own choices, testing their own limits and the gods' patiences, so they were denied their futures.

Tell me, Muse, of that brave little boy, who I raised and let loose into the world, after watching him grow up too fast. Many the gods whose errors he saw, whose favors he completed. Many the sorrows he never told of, while his mother looked on and waited for his return. Yet despite her wishes, he vanished without a trace, because of the meddling of some goddess, who he had angered, so he was denied his memories.

Tell me, Muse, of the long hours waiting for news, which stretched to eternity, after watching those who nearly counted as family go off to war. Many the children whose stories she knew, whose mother she became. Many the sorrows she suffered alone, while waiting for them to return. Yet despite some people's wishes they all come home, because of things that their enemies could not fathom, so they were denied a victory.

Tell me, Muse, of when I began to know Penelope, waiting for someone she feared would never return after watching his army come back. Many the reminders of him she found, of the past she saved. Yet despite all odds he returned, because of his own strengths, so he was denied her lecture.

Tell me, Muse, of what I did to deserve this, after years of trying to keep him safe. Many the things that I learned in those empty months, whose forms escape the wisest of men. Yet despite my pleas he is still gone, because of things out of his or my control, so I am denied a path out.

Tell me, Muse, of why I still wait for him to come home, after months of him being gone. Many the griefs that I wish I didn't have, that I never wanted. Yet despite my tears he may never return, because of the problems you started, so I am denied relief.

Tell me, Muse, of a time when things were happy, after months and years of sadness. Many those tales that I always wanted, that I now need. Yet despite my searching there is nothing to soothe my fears, because nothing ends happily for Percy Jackson, so I am denied sleep.

Tell me, Muse, of my only son, after months of utter silence. Many the troubles he fell into, whose roots lead to others. Yet still, I let him go, because the world is more important, so I am denied my family.

Tell me, Muse, of the circumstances of that call, which came too late for me to hear. Many the tears I shed, whose cause is of my own making. Yet still, I wait for him, because he will come home, so I am not denied my joy.

Tell me of these things, beginning where you will, Goddess, Daughter of Zeus. I have time enough to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Each paragraph is styled after the first stanza/paragraph of the Odyssey. Penelope is Odysseus' wife; she had to wait twenty years for her husband to come home from the Trojan war, about ten years longer than anyone else. I tried to rewrite the Odyssey to be about Sally, but that worked about as poorly as one would expect when she's essentially Penelope (minus the married thing).


End file.
